1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to electronic equipment provided with a grip mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, notebook personal computers (hereinafter, referred to as “notebook PCs”) are developed so as to allow a user to hold the same with one hand.
JP 2000-105630 A discloses a portable computer that is provided with a fixed belt through which a user can insert his/her hand, on a rear surface of a housing of the notebook PC. The user can hold the portable computer disclosed in JP 2000-105630 A with one hand by inserting his/her hand through the fixed belt.
However, when the user holds a main body of the portable computer disclosed in JP 2000-105630 A with one hand by inserting his/her hand through the fixed belt, the hand may shift relative to the main body, which makes it difficult to hold the main body in a stable position.